


Power x Struggle

by HoodedMan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Smut for later, Violence for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedMan/pseuds/HoodedMan
Summary: Despite a successful marriage of six years, the two lovers have yet to find balance in their never ending struggle for dominance and power over one another.





	1. Shakedown Street

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first HxH fic so please @ me if this is too ooc or if you guys notice anything funny!

Hisoka watched as the pale figure beside him move slightly closer, he could see the dark eyes staring at nothing as they slept. He had to give Illumi some credit, it was incredible to see him sleep with his eyes open and manage to keep his heart at such a calm rate no one would ever know he was asleep at all. He carefully swept a few stands of black silk like hairs away from the assassins mouth and was silently shocked that his wrist wasn’t in an iron grip,  _ was he actually awake? _

 

Hisoka focused his stare in the dark and tilted his head a bit, to his surprise the assassin merely shifted slightly in the bed before sighing softly in his dreams.. This was the ultimate form of trust, Despite the fact they fought nearly every other week and made up for that every night they could spend wrapped up in eachother, illumi no longer found him as a threat.

 

Not that the clown could complain, that’s how he had played his cards after all. Illumi had so much control over everyone he gave permission to be in his life, Hisoka was certainly no exception to that rule but he still managed to hold control over Illumi. There were times when the assassin would switch their dynamics and surprise Hisoka by showing up in an unsavory situation or doing him a favor without collecting any form of payment. And the magician never hesitated to do the same for Illumi.

 

_ Whether or not he was invited or “helpful” was up for debate. _

 

Hisokas strong hand moved to Illumis cheek as he reflected on their dramatically different lives… This was the opposite outcome to all the training and torture the man had undergone the assassin had his entire life, enduring suffering akin to nothing any child should experience. Hisoka doubted Silva had provided any training for how to sleep with the enemy and make it out alive. His nail brushed along Illumis soft cheek, he could kill the assassin right here and now.

 

Hisoka felt his own heart skip a beat as Illumi blinked a few times before suddenly focusing on him in the dark “Can you not sleep?” He asked quietly and the clown smiled “Not on a beautiful night like tonight~” He cooed softly and Illumi studied Hisokas face, he could see the light flush to the man's cheeks and self inflicted marks on his neck.

 

“When Killua was still small he had nightmares like you too… He would cry for hours after training with mother. She would always scold me for babying him and letting him sleep in my bed.” Illumi retold the story in a soft voice he never used outside of Hisokas bed. “How touching~ Sadly I’m not your kid brother.” Hisoka sighed and pushed his messy 

fuschia hair back.

 

“You’re much worse.”  Illumi scoffed but lifted the blankets nonetheless, “Come here…” despite the desire to make a lewd comment Hisoka simply smiled and moved closer, sliding his arms around the others trim figure. Illumi covered them together and held Hisoka close “I will protect you while you sleep.” The calm voice came as a whisper in the dark. 

 

Maybe Illumi wasn’t the one who was being weakened by their closeness… Maybe it was his own fire burning out. 

Hisoka swallowed as he closed his eyes again, his nose buried in the smooth slope of Illumis collarbone. He didn’t even feel the pin prick that sent him straight to dreamless sleep…

 

———

 

Illumi decided to let the man sleep when he woke up first, leaving the hair thin needle lodged in his neck. He enjoyed his morning coffee in silence sitting on their balcony in shorts and one of Hisokas “basic” white crop tops. The pale assassin didn’t have shoulders nearly as broad as the magician so it seemed looser on him and even a bit baggy. 

 

He settled the coffee cup on the arm of his chair and held his bagel next to it at an elegant angle that showed the simple silver ring on his finger as he snapped a photo on his phone. He smiled smugly and posted it to his food blog with a simple caption “ _ Quiet moments”   _ a soft sigh left him and before he knew it it was noon. 

 

“Oh” illumi quickly set down his phone after having lazed around for the entire morning for the first time in months and quickly went to the bedroom.  _ Right where I left you. _ He thought and climbed onto Hisoka carefully removing one single pin as he kissed the clowns neck. After a few more seconds Hisoka stretched to life under him “I let you live this time.” Illumi said quietly as he felt the mans muscles tense and stretch before going slack under him. Gold eyes lazily looked him over before the man finally responded “Lucky me~ you even wore an outfit.” 

 

That earned the eye roll Hisoka wanted from his partner. “This isn’t for you.” Illumi kept a focused look aimed down at Hisoka showing no interest as warm sleepy hands felt up his exposed waist, the strange man’s thumbs pressed to the divets of his muscles all the way up to his chest under the shirt. That was enough to change his mind;  _ maybe this was for him… _

Regardless as to why Illumi had worn that outfit he didn’t get to wear it much longer once Hisoka was awake and after that the shreds left of the shirt weren’t wearable anyways.

 

“Hmm, it’s 1pm already?” Hisoka asked after coming down from the high that was being wrapped up in his lover. He noted suspiciously large eyes checking his expression with still flushed cheeks; seeing the other man like this made his head dizzy and his chest weak “Guess I finally caught up on sleep.” He said with a chuckle and smiled brightly as he laid back. Illumi took his spot on his chest and couldn’t help but to smile “So it would seem.”  Had he forgotten a pin maybe so, but it was for the best after all.  _ No harm done. _

 

Hisoka wasn’t dumb by any means and as he let Illumi lounge on him he shifted through missed messages and touched over the spot on the back of his neck a needle had been only hours ago. He had only been awake for three days straight so he didn’t think it was needed but clearly Illumi thought otherwise. “Interesting…” Hisoka's voice came an octave lower than usual earning a glance from Illumi ”I think I might have a job.” Hisoka said cheerily and smiled at his lover as he hit call on his phone.

 

“About time.” The assassin said in a sarcastic tone and Hisoka glared “ _ so cold”  _ he hissed before starting up a far too emotional phone call for Illumi  **not** to listen in.

 

It was Kurapika, from what Illumi came to gather the Kurta was a very straight forward person and only asked for what was absolutely necessary. He even would give Hisoka a fine cut of any money earned which was amusing because Illumi stuck to a strict 20% when he and Hisoka worked together. This mission seemed to be much more involved than the usual find this man kill him and receive a rare item. This was an actual hunt with little to no background, evidence or clues. “Sure thing Pika I’ll see you there... Bye bye~!” 

 

Illumi looked up again as Hisoka closed his phone “You took the job without asking me about it.” He said and watched as Hisoka slid out from under him to get ready “You were there the whole time and didn’t object.” Hisoka rolled his shoulders and headed for the bathroom completely nude. Leaving his assassin frazzled and alone.

 

_ How annoying, I wanted to revisit that bakery on 3rd this weekend. _

Illumi sighed and reluctantly cleaned up the bedroom and made sure to leave his own passive message for Hisoka by already having left when he got out of the shower. “Oh sweet Illu~ I love it when your jealous like this.” Hisoka purred to himself as he readied with his few things and left, leaving out a bag of gummy bears on the couch just to piss his husband off.

 

———

 

It would have worked if Hisoka had come back in time. Illumi was patient as always and never wanted to be the first person to text but three weeks had gone fast and it was starting to turn to fall. Vibrant shades of reds and oranges surrounded him and yet Hisoka was not there. Illumi left their home on week number four and casually dropped by some places the clown was known to be spotted at and after nothing he called his husbands phone while standing at an intersection. He had on a thick pea coat with a matching green wool scarf that piled up around his neck. Black hair swept into a soft braid that hung down his back “Hisoka rent is due and someone has to go grocery shopping.”  He left a few seconds of silence before ending his voicemail.

 

Illumi stared ahead as the crosswalk light changed and he walked amongst strangers calmly… When they had first purchased their apartment in Yorkshin Illumi hated going anywhere in the crowded city. All the people, sites, and smells made him sick but he quickly realized it was not what it seemed. In a place so busy one could truly disappear in plane sight, you could live any sort of strange life without the worry of eyes on you. Or you could be alone.

 

Right then, Illumi felt alone. The band on his finger felt cold and his chest empty. As he reached the warm confines of the apartment he found himself calling a different number, one he hadn’t dialed in a long time. Killua. As usual there wasn’t even a ringtone, illumi dropped his phone and sighed, the two people he… The one person he loved and the damn magician, both seemed to be missing.  _ Maybe they’re both dead. _ Illumi blinked and stood still in the living room, Killua was too strong to just run off and die. Illumi was almost positive his brother was very much alive, just well hidden with intents on remaining that way. Hisoka however… He wasn’t allowed to die-  _ not yet. _

 

Only one more week passed before Illumi lost his patience and left Hisoka one more voicemail “I paid the rent, see you soon.” He paused and instead of hanging up he whispered “I’ll kill you if you aren’t already dead.”

 

———

 

It only took two days for Illumi to locate Kurapika, turns out the blond wasn’t as great at covering his trail or keeping a low profile as he thought. Even here in remote Azia illumi was able to find several people who had seen a Blond man but they seemed stumped when Illumi would mention a clown traveling with him. At the risk of setting off a larger target that the two might still be hunting Illumi withheld his aura and avoided using his needle men for now.

 

It wasn’t needed anyways because by dinner time Illumi had him. “Excuse me, I believe you have something I’m looking for.” the assassin said as he slid into the booth across from Kurapika. The Kurta man still had his menu in hand and tensed when he recognized the big dark eyes across from him. Kurapika had limited knowledge on the eldest Zoldyke and honestly he wasn’t sure what he could have of the others. His last mission with Hisoka had given him the knowledge that the two were married for some ungodly reason, and he already knew about the man’s obsession with his own little brother from day one.

 

“Where is he.” Illumi asked his voice as calm as ever and his stare never wavered. Kurapika set down the menu and met his gaze, the hair on the back of his neck stood up “I don’t know what you mean.” He finally answered and looked away when the server came to the table 

 

“I’ll have the Katsu Curry don and hot tea.” Illumi said without looking at the man and Kurapika slowly gave his own order. “Hisoka, where is he.” Illumi added when the server left and settled one hand on the table. For some reason that felt like a threat but Kurapika shook it off “I don’t know, I hired him on to help me find a medallion possessed by a local clan and he went missing after the first week.” Kurapika spoke calmly and held eye contact to try to convey his honesty but it was hard to stare into Illumis unblinking eyes. He suddenly understood Killua fear of the man, and oddly understood why he drew in someone like Hisoka.

 

“You will tell me everything that’s happened since you first called Hisoka 5 weeks ago, and you will tell the truth because I already know more than you think.” Illumi stated as the server returned with drinks. Kurapika was silent and watched Illumi poison his own cup before taking a big drink, he sighed contently and gave Kurapika a slight smile that sent chills through his body. “It will save us both time if you tell me willingly, but I have the supplies if you aren’t.” Kurapika nodded and began to retell his last few months.

 

———

 

Illumi had taken all the information he’d been given and ended up staying in the same hotel that Kurapika was in but in his own exclusive room. Something wasn’t adding up…. Illumi sat on the floor of his room and closed his eyes trying to place himself in Hisokas shoes, he inhaled deeply and sighed.

 

After receiving a phone call post sex he had quickly left and took the first airship to Azia. Hisoka was alone for four hours before he met with Kurapika and they ate together despite Kurapika lack of desire for bonding time, went over all the information that he had collected but Kurapika said Hisoka seemed to be all smiles and talked more about the food than the mission. The group the two were hunting sounded far below his own standards, it was a mission he would allow Kalluto to handle alone even. Why was Hisoka so eager to help then? 

 

Illumi sighed heavily before inhaling deeply.

 

The two traveled together for one week to get to the location Illumi found within three days, granted he was following Kurapikas trail it shouldn’t have taken Hisoka a full week. They were stalking the cult and tracking their every moves to find who held the item and when would be the best time to get the item without having to kill anyone. After one more week of laying low Hisoka vanished. The location he was at when Kurapika last spotted him was the front gates of the cults main base. 

 

Illumi exhaled and filled his chest with air again.

 

What could have happened on that shift where all he had to do was watch the people. Hisoka very easily could have gotten bored, he could have killed them all with ease but that was wrong. The blond had reported that every member of the cult was alive and breathing. That meant there had to be something else, someone else. Someone important enough for Hisoka to deem them worthy of his time and energy more so than this trip he had made. Someone more important than the cult and Kurapika. He inhaled and forgot to exhale this time as a small list of people crossed his mind.  _ Gon Freecs, Chollo Lucilfer, Maybe Machi. _

 

It couldn’t have been Gon, the pest was dear friends with Kurapika and he couldn’t sense the vibrant energy the boy always put off. Illumi also hadn’t seen any signs of the spiders though it wasn’t his current focus, he supposed maybe he could have overlooked it especially if it was Chollo acting alone. Illumi would have to call Kalluto and see if his younger sibling knew the locations of the other spiders. 

 

He exhaled and finally opened his eyes, Chollo, what would be the connection? Nothing he was only ever a mark on Hisokas list because of his alleged strengths but Hisoka only ever called the man a 90 and Illumi was a 95 and Hisoka had… Illumis hands tightened around nothing, clenching into fists in his lap as he looked at the silver ring on his finger and his mind traveled backwards to Hisoka on his knee presenting the contract of partnership to him.

 

Who ever Hisoka had found was someone that made it worth leaving Illumi alone, it was someone worth leaving his husband for. Illumis body went slack and he slouched over himself as his mind went blank. Black hair cascaded around him before suddenly rising, fanning out around him as his blood lust found its target. He tensed and his eyes went wide as his aura exploded, spreading for miles as the name left his mouth as a hiss “Killua…”


	2. Motives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glance at a legally binding document.

Hisoka smiled when he felt the wave of malice shoot through the city, sending most animals literally running to escape the rage. He was far enough away that he could see the birds take flight in the night before he looked over his shoulder at the large tent that housed two Zoldykes, Killua and Alluka. He held no shame in admitting Killua was definitely aging well. He was 22 now and was shaping up to look like his father but was much leaner due to his life on the run. “Times up.” Hisoka said in a sing-song tone. 

 

Alluka was even growing to look like a proper woman even though Illumi had told Hisoka that she was actually a He and that their mother was the one who began the game of pretending she was a woman. Hisoka didn’t care much for pronouns, he didn’t really care much for talking at all.

 

Killua quickly left the tent and drug Alluka out from her sleep “Were leaving.” He told his sister as he quickly took apart their things, repacking any proof their they had ever been there. “Hisoka-“ the man raised his hand trying to stop the boy from ruining the moment he was subconsciously having with Illumi. “I’ll take care of your brother.” He said in a low hungry voice. Killua paused only for a second to stare at Hisoka, this was the man who had found him and now he was trusting the clown to keep Illumi off his trail? This was who was able to hunt him down before his own family or Gon could? He looked away when he realized that Hisoka was getting turned on by all of this and and started back in on packing.

 

“Hisoka? You said you and Illumi have been married for six years now?” Alluka asked as she put on her travel pack “That’s right dear~” he smiled wide as he kept track of the distance Illumi had from their location. “Do you love him?” Her chipper voice asked and Hisoka looked away, feeling Killua eyes also on him.

 

Hisoka barely waisted a second before he said “He’s the only thing I’ve ever loved.” Hisoka cracked, his aura left his body in bright pink waves, it was like a homing beacon for Illumi to follow and he absolutely would. Killua grit his teeth and threw on his own pack “Ahhh! That makes us so happy!” Alluka said happily, her eyes watering at the knowledge that her eldest sibling had found love. “let’s go.” Killua grunted and picked up Alluka bridal style. “Byebye!” Hisoka sang and bit his lower lip as he felt Killua charge up behind him before darting off at the speed of light.

 

The whole family had so much power, such raw talent and uncharted skill and now Hisoka was a part of that family too. His eyes rolled back into his skull with the pleasure of knowing just how easy it had been for them to fall in love and spend every moment together. It had been pure logic when he purposed and Illumi never blinked at the offer only having said “Of course.” As Hisoka slid the band into his finger.

 

The magician moaned lightly as Illumi drew closer and closer their auras meeting and merging together. Any creature human or otherwise was gone now, sensing the battle that was looming closer by the second..

 

Hisoka thankfully reacted within seconds, just fast enough after feeling the pull in the wind before he heard the loud crack and then saw Illumis foot swing down to destroy the ground right where he had been standing. The assassin was faster than he could track with his eyes but seeing didn’t matter, all he needed to do was dodge- or more realistically-  **guide** Illumi through the clearing and surrounding the thick exotic forest. Letting him destroy the camp and burn out his anger all while chasing the magician into his trap. Hisoka blocked a particularly strong hit and felt his heels snap as he was thrusted backwards quickly. His arms stayed in a protective X over his body while watching Illumi from a safe distance, the man was shrouded in a mass of black hair “Why have you betrayed me.” He said darkly, needles clutched between every knuckle.

 

Hisoka stepped out of the deep grooves his feet had made in the earth and tsk’ed at the assassin “I led you straight to your darling little brother and sister. You simply took too long and let your emotions get the best of you.” Hisoka teased Illumi as he materialized a hand full of cards “You’ve always been the emotional type!” With that the two were back at it, not holding back as the weight of their missed hits shattered trees and broke earth. Illumi never slowed down, even after stepping into a trap that caused slab stones which had been hidden by texture surprise snap shut like a Venus fly trap on him. Hisoka smiled like a mad man seeing Illumi holding the slabs apart. His muscles straining, bloodlust pouring out of him in waves like the sweat that was starting to coat his pale white skin. “I’ll… I’ll kill you!” Illumi shouted and forced himself out of the trap, letting it shatter as he shot out of its clamps and into Hisokas chest. He hit the magician dead on, driving both feet heels first into the clowns chest. 

 

The deep satisfying crack he heard before bouncing off of Hisoka made Illumi feel a pang if pitty under the rush of adrenaline. Despite the desire to get revenge for his betrayal he had just hit his husband like a truck. So hard he had to have a few broken ribs at least and the impact had caused the clowns heart to flutter. “Where is Killua.” Illumi demanded as he stuck his handing like a cat unlike the fuschia haired man. He took the moment to give his husband a small window to recover while he tied back his long black hair. 

 

“Long gone by now darling!” Hisoka called from where he picked himself up from. The burning pain in his chest was unmistakable and each ragged breath he drew filled him with a familiar pain but he could still stand... He drew his cards and stood in an awkward defense pose as Illumi casually walked over slowly. Both of them were damaged. Illumis left arm looked to be at least broken, maybe just severely dislocated. “Do you or anyone you know know his next location.” He asked and Hisoka scoffed “No such luck.” and smiled despite the taste of blood in his mouth. This wasn’t over, no this fight was just beginning after all he was still standing. 

 

Illumi darted forward and Hisoka didn’t move at all, his eyes trained on the rigid hand which was aimed for his own heart. He only needed to flick a finger or two and suddenly Illumi was crashing to a stop at his feet while cords of bungee gum snapped around the assassin, encasing him in pink cords pulling from several directions. Hisoka chuckled “Always so quick to jump to conclusions my dear Lumi~” He slowly crept forwards “I leave for work and you assume I’ve run off. Discover I’ve found your brother, assume I’m betraying you. My my what a jealous lover you’ve turned out to be.” Hisoka snickers and sticks a card out to lift Illumis head so they make direct eye contact but the assassin doesn’t seem to be bothered at all “Bold of you to assume I love you.” Illumi said and spit at him. Hisoka was shocked enough to flinch but didn’t block it, he didn’t think he needed to till he looked at his chest and noticed the yellow ball end of Illumis needle lodged there. He stumbled back and grunted as he fell on his ass. Of course it was poisoned, Hisokas nen retreated into his body in a last resort to use Zetsu to protect him from any more damage but his power was fading fast.

 

“I think you’ve forgotten what this ring means  _ my dear Hisoka _ .” Illumi held up the back of his hand to show Hisoka “this is a contract, one in which you’ve given me the right to you’re very life and I will use it however I feel fit, and when I’m done with you I will end your life and take every article you’ve ever claimed as your own for myself.” He backhanded the smiling man and making sure the ring made contact before he stepped over him “Don’t ever make the mistake of thinking this has ever meant anything else, or it’ll be your last mistake.” Illumi threatened as he sat on Hisokas lap his wide black eyes staring down into Hisokas “Funny…” Hisoka muttered and tried weakly to pull the pin from his chest “I could have sworn. You were weak for me.” He plucked the pin out and dropped his arms, his vision fading out as the poison spread. In the dark void behind his eyelids he heard Illumi say “There’s nothing funny about that.” Hisoka snickered before losing consciousness.

 

—-

 

It was a surprise to wake up again, to be alive and breathing. Hisoka inhaled deeply, even his ribs felt fine now.  _ How disappointing. _ He thought and sat up, he was in bed alone and the side Illumi usually slept on was still made. He grimaced and laid back slowly remembering what he assumed would be the last words he ever heard 

 

_ “Don’t ever make the mistake of thinking this has ever meant anything else, or it’ll be your last mistake” _

 

Did that mean he would get one more chance? A chance to do what? His husband had made it very clear that their relationship meant as much as a paper receipt. Was that true though? He couldn’t help but to look at the empty space again before he sat up, his body had familiar aches and stiffness from assumably not moving and fighting the poison.

 

“You’re awake.” Hisokas eyes darted to the doorway. Illumi was there and well dressed. Black high waisted pants a black crop sweater and Gucci flipflops. He stepped in slowly and sat by Hisokas feet. He was even wearing mascara and one of Hisokas plum lipsticks today. “Did you doll yourself up just for me dear? You know I’d come back from the dead to see you in sweatpants and a Cookie Monster shirt!” Hisoka said playfully and Illumi blinked “I met with our lawyers today to look over the documentation of our wedding vows and the contract that we hold together and the legitimacy of them all.” Hisokas smile dropped “Sounds like a rough morning.”

 

“I’ve been meeting with them every day for two week.” He said casually and stared into Hisokas eyes “Were under investigation by the Hunter society because when I brought you to the hospital they were certain you would die. As you know it’s very much illegal for a Hunter to kill another Hunter. I’ve had to defend myself in court with all proper legal documentation that I was given the right to your life and belongings.” Hisoka watched in surprise before a giggle left him and it slowly turned into a laugh. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Illumi asked and crossed his legs on the bed as he watched Hisoka laugh for the first time in a long time. His own mood was boosted by the sound, it put him at ease and made him want to smile. He was good at fighting that urge though even as Hisoka sputtered “I-I thought you were trying to divorce me!” He laughed again “Divorce? Why would I do that? Our arrangements are simply too convenient to be tossed aside after a silly little fight like that.” Illumi chuckled. Hisoka sat up and smiled at his husband “Little fight?” Illumi actually averted his eyes for once showing some distaste for his own actions.

 

“I guess I should be thankful…” Hisoka sighed “I chose the right man after all- someone strong enough to hold my hand  **and** end my life~ Even if he doesn’t love me I suppose that this is good enough.” Hisoka shrugged and Illumi was silent, that was answer enough for the magician. He understood that Illumi was upset with him and upset with himself for his own actions. Hisoka held none of it against him, Illumi had a life similar to his own and never knew love or trust.

 

“I’m pleased you chose me as well.” He finally said and moved in for a sweet kiss, Illumi tasted like fruit today and his hair smelt freshly washed, the man was clearly putting in his best looks for the court. “I’m the most pleased that… That you didn’t die, I had begun to think you were dead, just stuck in limbo.” Illumi smiled innocently “Honestly I thought of killing you one last time- just so I didn’t have to see you in that hospital bed.” Illumis eyes squinted and he smiled brightly “I really thought you were really gone!” A nervous laugh left the assassin as a tear rolled down his cheek. “Dead and the last things you heard were those angry words.” He laughed again, some people found the sound scary or creepy but to Hisoka it sounded like church bells going off and it make his chest warm every time. The way the assassin smiled despite overflowing with pain was as if his wires were crossed, showing happiness while tears rolled down his porcelain cheeks.

 

Hisoka pulled the man to his chest protectively and for once didn’t smile. He had hurt Illumi emotionally and the man reacted by doing the one think he knew he could do, hurt him physically. “Illumi.” The feeling of Illumis manicured nails digging into him  made his heart wretch. “I still love you. No  _ silly little fight _ will change that dear. And honestly your technique was beautiful but completely flawed. You’ll have to try much harder to kill me next time.” The ginger was sure to keep his playful tone as he rubbed the man’s back in an attempt to comfort him

 

“I love you as well.” Was all Illumi could manage before kissing Hisoka deeply. Hisoka wanted to blame his slow recovery but honestly the words made him light headed and his blood rushed through his body all at once. Even after six long and committed years Illumi had never verbalized his love in return but Hisoka knew that he was loved. Illumi showed it through a controlling and forceful form of endearment and through quiet moments spent together when his energy could be spent working for his family.

 

Hisoka could feel how hot his face was after Illumis confession but He was given no room to talk as their passion boiled over. Illumis strong arms were delicately laced over Hisoka's shoulder as he toyed with the messy orange hair, it was always longer than Illumi expected. “It’s been too long.” The assassin said as he pulled back only to remove his own shirt.

 

Hisoka groaned lightly at the smeared lipstick and mascara bleeding down Illumis cheeks. He looked beautiful as his eyes focused on undoing his own pants. Illumi didn’t stop until he was completely nude and Hisoka was thankfully already in just his briefs but his body protested when he tried to get up “Lay down” Illumi said softly and rubbed at his lovers thighs, gently scratching down them. Hisoka slid down into the bed and watched Illumi push his hair back before going down on him.

 

He let out a light hiss when Illumi slowly licked up the bottom of his length teasing his head before taking it into his mouth. Hisoka smiled wide, the other already looked like a mess as he bobbed his head slowly taking in more and more of Hisoka. He wove his fingers into the man’s long hair and tilted his head back when he felt illumis nose push down against his happy trail. Illumi squirmed a bit in pleasure when Hisoka forced him to stay there swallowing around his length before letting him go back up for a breath. Illumi leaned off the bed awkwardly to fetch what appeared to be a brand new bottle of lube. 

 

He was amused to see that Illumi really had gone “grocery shopping” while he was away. Illumi settles back between his thighs as he lubed his fingers he went back down earning a heavy groan from Hisoka, his body ached as if he hadn’t been touched in years. Plus the view of Illumi deep throating him while fingering himself could easily be one of his new favorites. “You’re so beautiful.” Illumi reacted to the compliment with a moan as he took All the length he could while adding a third finger. 

 

It wasn’t long after that Illumi pulled away and climbed over his husband “I think you’ll like this.” He said and made sure to coat every thick inch of Hisokas cock with the lube, the man just watched as his hands toyed with Illumis hips. He never played such an inactive role in the bedroom but he doubted he could handle dominating the assassin today, and Illumi seemed set on being a caregiver so who was he to complain.

 

Illumi put one hand on hisokas shoulder and the other to do guide them together, the tingling from the lube was already setting in Illumi was desperate for friction- for warmth… For his Husband. Illumi pushes down and held his breath as Hisoka moaned. Illumi sat completely in his partners lap taking as much as he possibly could and ignored the slight burn. 

 

Hisoka moaned and leaned forward into Illumis chest to slather him with kisses while he worked his hips, everything felt almost too sensitive and for once wasn’t sure if he’d outlast the other man. His hand coiled around Illumis dick and moved at the same pace as him while leaving marks across the man’s shoulders “I missed you.” Illumi spoke up “I missed you so much.” 

 

Hisokas eyes rolled back as Illumi moved faster, slamming himself down before thrusting up into Hisokas hand “Don’t ever leave me again.” He begged and held onto his lover as he bucked up forcing himself deeper as he came. “Never again!” Illumi shivered and tightened at the feeling of being filled by his husband who jerked him off till he came too. 

 

Unlike usual Illumi didn’t leave and clean up immediately. Instead he stayed in their merged position and kissed Hisoka gently over and over while the man whispered to him “I never intended to make you think I was leaving you.” Hisoka said as the high rolled off of him and he regained feeling in his legs. Illumi moves off of the man and tried to ignore the awkward wet feeling before he laid against the bed. “This whole time I had been trying to think of who you would leave me for. I should have guessed Killua first… I’d leave you for him.” A post sex laziness was audible in Illumis voice and Hisoka gave him a look “You’d leave me for your own brother?” Illumi chuckled “Of course. You know family means everything to me.” He said and moved his legs so they rested over hisokas lap. 

 

“You told me you loved me too.” Hisoka said teasingly as he rubbed the other man’s legs, messaging the lean muscles. There was silence but Hisokas gold eyes never left Illumis face. He could tell the man was deep in thought. “You’ve told me you’ve loved me for 5 years.” He finally spoke up and reached his hand out till Hisoka took hold of it “Yet you still betrayed me.” Hisoka froze but couldn’t look away now that their eyes had locked. 

 

The look that Hisoka usually saw as beautiful now looked haunting. The black streaks down his cheeks and swollen lips, stained from lipstick and messy hair. Now he felt guilt “Killua means nothing to you really… To you he’s your friend Gons lover and partners little brother. Really you had left me for nothing.” Illumis free hand moved to cover his chest “When I first thought that I realized that in truth… I was the weak one, I stayed beside you and killed anyone who attempted to change that fact. I returned back to you like some kind of dog day after day. You never loved me but somehow I did love you.” Illumi sat up and disconnected from the man “Now we have several public appearances to make since you’ve managed to survive… I would also appreciate if you were able to come to court with me in two days and testify my innocence, please explain to them our contract is simply professional and not personal. I’ve done all that I can to prove I did only what you asked of me.” Illumi said calmly and glanced at the lipstick marks covering Hisoka before resting on his shocked expression. “You can have the shower after me.” He said after a minute of silence past and Hisoka watched him walk away. 


End file.
